Mer
by Karro Sekai
Summary: Cette fois-ci l'expédition à été mené à l'ouest, et pas au sud, mais les militaires se sont vus séparés. Eren et Rivaille se retrouve seuls, à galoper de plus en plus loin, surpris par ce qu'ils découvrent.


Jamais encore une expédition à l'extérieur ne les avait conduit aussi loin. Il était resté avec le caporal Rivaille selon son commandement et ils s'étaient cette fois-ci dirigé vers l'ouest – chose qu'ils ne faisaient jamais sachant que les titans apparaissaient toujours au sud, et qu'il fallait par ailleurs traverser tous les murs pour atteindre l'autre côté – avec la même formation ayant capturé (momentanément, effectivement) le titan femelle même s'ils étaient moins nombreux. Cependant, leur formation avait encore une fois été rompue et ils s'étaient retrouvés dispatchés, lui seul avec son supérieur hiérarchique. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire mais il s'inquiétait de tomber sur des titans. Il serait difficile de les affronter à deux, même s'il ne doutait pas de l'efficacité du caporal.

Galopant à toute allure, Eren regarda brièvement la silhouette de Levi devant lui et se reconcentra sur le trajet qu'ils prenaient, se demandant s'ils allaient bientôt enfin quitter cette forêt. La nuit allait tomber, le ciel orangé le lui prouvait alors qu'ils étaient partis tôt le matin. Il était fatigué, mais il était hors de question qu'il demande un arrêt. Il valait tout de même mieux que cela.

Il plissa les yeux en croyant voir enfin la fin de la forêt, les feuilles et branches masquant presque entièrement ce qu'il devinait être du sable et la lumière du soleil les éblouit un moment, plus bloquée par les feuillages. Lorsqu'ils purent ouvrir leur paupières, Eren resta un moment bouche bée alors que son cheval galopait toujours bien qu'ayant grandement ralenti sa cadence, et Rivaille n'avait que les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Là devant eux siégeait une étendue d'eau cristalline aux reflets de bleus où se mélangeaient les couleurs du couchés de soleil, rendant à l'ensemble une vue paradisiaque qui donnait envie de se baigner dans cet eau lumineuse.

La mer. Ou l'océan ? Il s'en fichait, mais le fait de pouvoir enfin voir cela l'émerveillait au plus haut point. Sans hésiter, Jaeger sauta de son cheval pourtant toujours en mouvement et s'avança jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne ses cuisses, continuant d'observer l'horizon avec stupéfaction, donnant à Rivaille l'image d'un enfant venant de découvrir que le monde ne s'arrêtait pas aux murs. Il descendit également de sa monture, avançant lentement jusqu'à se retrouver devant l'étendue et regarda fixement le couché de soleil.

Eren se baissa et toucha avec précaution l'eau, laissant sa main droite à plat à la surface avant de la faire pénétrer et ne s'empêcha pas de sourire de joie. Il remonta ensuite sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres et goûta le liquide avec curiosité avant que son visage ne s'illumine.

– C'est salé ! S'écria-t-il en se retournant vers son supérieur. Armin avait raison alors, c'est vraiment salé !

Levi arqua un sourcil, l'air dubitatif, mais ne chercha pas à prouver ce que disait le titan. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, ne savait-on jamais si des titans étaient attirés par ici, avant de regarder l'océan à nouveau. Il n'avait jamais vu une étendue d'eau aussi conséquente, et il devait avouer que c'était assez époustouflant. Il ne remarqua pas Eren qui s'approchait de lui et fut surpris de se sentir tirer en avant par le bras, Jaeger lui criant avec un débordement de joie qu'il fallait qu'il fasse trempette mais il percuta une pierre et chuta douloureusement au sol, aspergeant complètement les militaires, Rivaille se retrouvant sur Eren.

Il avait raison ce con, c'était salé.

Jaeger se redressa en riant à gorge déployé sous l'air blasé de son supérieur et ne pu s'empêcher de gesticuler et d'éclabousser de ses mains les alentours, donc ce pauvre caporal. Mais voir le Jaeger aussi heureux était tellement rare qu'il n'eût pas le cœur de stopper cet élan de joie, trouvant que son rire était mélodieux. Il resta malgré tout entre ses jambes, les mains posées de chaque côté du jeune titan en continuant de le fixer, légèrement détendu.

– C'est génial, j'avais toujours rêvé de voir la mer… Souffla Eren lorsqu'il fût un peu calmé. J'aurais juste voulu que Mikasa et Armin soit là.

Il se tourna un peu pour observer le couché de soleil, relevant un peu les jambes en effleurant les flancs du caporal. En s'en rendant compte, Eren haussa un peu les sourcils de stupeur mais ne bougea pas, faisant comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué et rougit en s'obstinant à rester tourné. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de son supérieur, et le voir – sentir surtout – sur lui, le visage avancé près de lui et entre ses jambes, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il fit face au caporal qui planta ses yeux dans les siens, et ils restèrent un moment en silence, le bruit délicieux des vagues perturbant le silence et le visage si proche qu'ils devinait leur souffle chaud dans le vent qui refroidissait leur peau.

Levi semblait imperturbable alors qu'une lueur d'espoir semblait inconsciemment faire briller les yeux turquoise de son vis-à-vis. Il lui suffisait de s'avancer de quelques centimètres et il effleurerait les lèvres du caporal, l'idée même serra délicieusement son cœur. Voyant qu'il n'oserait pas, le caporal s'avança presque imperceptiblement vers lui, les yeux toujours braqués dans ceux du titan et entrouvrit les lèvres lorsqu'il les effleura. Mais alors qu'Eren en fit de même en fermant à demi ses paupières, ils sursautèrent en entendant des bruits de pas lourd accourir vers eux, Jaeger écarquillant les yeux en voyant un titan d'approximativement dix mètres venir dans leur direction.

Rivaille s'était relevé rapidement et avait sifflé deux fois, satisfait de voir son cheval galoper vers lui depuis la plage et l'enfourcha avec souplesse tout en ordonnant à Eren d'en faire de même, se retrouvant à deux sur la monture. Cependant d'un coup de main le titan envoya valser le cheval qui hennit douloureusement en percutant le sol, le caporal ayant réussi à éviter l'attaque en s'étant agrippé au titan en usant de la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Mais Jaeger n'avait pas su disposer de réflexes aussi impressionnant et s'écrasa lourdement au sol, roulant sur quelques mètres.

Il se redressa difficilement, prenant le temps de reprendre ses esprits et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le titan se trouvait juste devant lui, la main tendue dans le but de l'attraper pour très certainement le dévorer. L'idée de se transformer en titan ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit et alors que son visage se décomposait pour refléter la peur il vit le caporal entrer dans son champ de vision et découper les doigts du titan pour finalement se poster devant lui.

– Ne reste pas là à rien foutre, merdeux, ton cheval est pas loin, éloigne toi d'ici.

Eren se releva et voulu protester mais Levi s'élançait déjà vers le titan et lui trancha ses talons d'Achille, le laissant chuter au sol alors que Jaeger par réflexe lui trancha la nuque d'un geste mécanique. Du coin de l'œil le caporal nota l'arrivée de deux autres titans, un de quatre mètres possédant une tête difforme et l'autre au grand ventre et petits bras d'une quinzaine de mètre. Ils n'étaient pas bien rapides et se situaient à au moins une cinquantaine de mètres, aussi Rivaille prit le temps de fusiller Eren du regard en lui ordonnant d'aller se mettre à l'écart d'une voix sombre et siffla à nouveau, voyant son cheval s'étant remis debout avancer vers lui d'un pas prudent.

Le caporal ne tint pas compte de la peur de sa monture et l'enfourcha avant de galoper en direction des titans, notant la présence d'une maison à gauche, derrière les titans, et décida de s'en prendre au maillon faible du duo, attaquant donc le petit titan de quatre mètres en lui tournant autour. Il s'élança en haut de lui, prenant soin que le titan supérieur ne l'atteigne pas d'un coup de main, et descendit rapidement en tournant sur lui-même pour trancher profondément sa nuque. Il atterrit souplement sur sa tête en faisant abstraction du fait qu'il se désagrégeait doucement, le sang sur ses mains le répugnant un peu et releva les yeux en marquant un temps d'arrêt.

Eren lui avait désobéit.

Cet idiot n'était pas très fiable et intelligent, il le savait, mais il avait fait un effort en lui faisant confiance. Et là, il le voyait se projeter vers celui de quinze mètres, le visage déformer par la colère et tailladant la peau des bras du titan. Ah oui, ce gamin détestait les titans. Ses ordres n'aboutissaient pas dès l'instant où il concernait ces monstruosités, il devra le prendre en compte les prochaines fois. S'il ne crève pas avant.

Dans un soupir bruyant il le rejoignit, augmentant drastiquement la distance avec la terre ferme et d'un coup rapide détruit les yeux de la bête, le faisant paniquer et gesticuler. Ses mouvements maintenant désordonnés, il le contourna pour se rendre vers sa nuque et l'annihiler, sous les yeux presque déçus de la recrue qui aurait souhaitée le tuer elle-même. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le sol, Eren sursauta en croisant le regard furieux du caporal et se prépara à subir une remontrance mais détendit rapidement ses épaules en le voyant se diriger vers ce qui semblait être une maison.

Il attrapa les rênes de son cheval et marcha derrière son supérieur, sûr qu'il n'allait pas en rester là. D'accord, il avait peut-être désobéit aux ordres, mais ces ordres avaient été profondément stupides et illogiques ! Il était un éclaireur oui ou merde ?! Lui demander de se mettre à l'écart d'un combat serait demandé à un de ses pactisant du mur de le détruire ! Il savait bien que Levi était plus que compétent pour terrasser ces quelques titans, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ne rien faire.

Cela allait à l'encontre de sa morale et de sa nature.

Rivaille actionna la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit sans opposer de résistance et ils entrèrent, après avoir attaché les chevaux, dans la maison, débouchant sur un vaste salon poussiéreux accolé à une petite cuisine. Des escaliers montaient sûrement dans les chambres et le caporal Levi eût une grimace de mépris devant la saleté omniprésente avant de fermer brièvement les yeux pour se convaincre de ne pas y faire attention et s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Cet endroit les masquerait un certain temps des titans.

Gêné, Eren resta derrière lui, observant distraitement le sol habillé d'un tapis sombre sale et voulut s'alléger de son matériel, mais n'osait pas bouger. Ses vêtements étaient plus lourd, parce que trempés et il ne se sentait donc pas à l'aise. Il revint sur terre en entendant le caporal jeter ces réserves de gaz au sol et se poster devant lui, le visage impénétrable. Mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Rivaille passa une jambe entre les siennes et donna un coup puissant, le faisant tomber au sol dans un glapissement de surprise. Il posa avec force son talon sur son torse pour le maintenir a terre et pouvoir ainsi le regarder de haut, avec en prime une touche d'agressivité.

Oui, la taille pouvait faire beaucoup.

– Tu m'as désobéit. Volontairement.

Jaeger détourna le regard, appuyé sur ses coudes, mais releva rapidement ses yeux, plus déterminé et convaincu. Une goutte de ses cheveux glissa le long de son front et de sa joue, mais il tenta d'oublier leur peau moite.

– L'ordre donné n'était pas légitime, monsieur. Enonça-t-il d'une voix calme, mais sans faille.

– J'te demande pas ton putain d'avis, légitime ou pas, tu dois juste faire ce que je te dis.

– Pas dans ce contexte là ! Je ne pouvais pas simplement me détourner et vous laissez seul ! Qu'aurais-je fait si vous aviez été blessé ?

Rivaille fronça d'autant plus les sourcils, vexé d'avoir été qualifié ainsi. Il n'était pas si faible pour se laisser blessé par trois vulgaires titans. Il méritait mieux que cela tout de même, mais cela voulait-t-il dire que la recrue s'inquiétait pour lui ? Qu'il était con, ça faisait des années qu'il faisait partie de l'armée, plus encore des éclaireurs, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait clamser !

– La partie « faire confiance à ses camarades » a bien été abordée lorsque cette salope voulait te capturer, mais on dirait que t'as pas retenue la leçon, enfoiré.

– Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, avec Annie on était plus nombreux, toute une escouade ! Mais là nous n'étions que deux, je n'allais pas vous laissez seul ! Je n'aurais pas pu, ce serait lâche et déshonorant !

L'honneur ? Le caporal sentait son irritation atteindre des sommets, d'une geste imprévisible il donna un coup de pied à son visage, coupant sa lèvre et se baissa pour s'asseoir sur ses hanches, tirant d'un coup sec son col pour approcher leur visage.

– Est-ce qu'un mort peut se vanter d'avoir de l'honneur ?! Hurla-t-il à quelques centimètres de lui. Est-ce qu'une fois délesté de sa vie, un Homme pourra se vanter d'avoir agi avec honneur et courage ? Tu comprends pas, enfoiré, que l'avenir du monde est dans tes putains de mains ?! C'est grâce à ta putain de gueule que l'humanité a fait un pas en avant, ne nous oblige pas à en faire trois en arrière ! Arrête d'agir égoïstement et obéis simplement à mes ordres !

Eren, le visage tiré par la surprise, observait avec ébahissement son supérieur, le silence entrecoupé par la respiration saccadée du caporal. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ses gestes étaient égoïstes, c'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment obéis aux ordres lorsque les titans en étaient les protagonistes, mais percevoir cela comme quelque chose d'égoïste…

– Mais je suis vivant, souffla-t-il d'une voix faible, comme pour rassurer Rivaille.

Les sourcils du caporal se défroncèrent lentement, prenant une respiration plus profonde sans desserrer sa prise de son col. Il s'était excité pour un rien, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé ! Décidemment Eren n'était pas une bonne chose pour son self-control.

– Je sais… Murmura-t-il à son tour. Remercie-moi, mais je serais pas toujours là pour te sauver les fesses.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, les mains du caporal se relâchant, les laissant glisser le long de la gorge de Jaeger et de son torse pour s'arrêter sur sa poitrine où il ressentait les battements de cœur de la recrue. Ils étaient un peu précipités, sûrement à cause de la trouille que Levi lui avait foutue en lui hurlant dessus. Il se rendit enfin compte de leur état, trempé jusqu'aux os, leurs vêtements leurs collant à la peau et moulant leur corps. Leurs cheveux aussi étaient trempés et désordonnés, plaqués contre leur front et encore dégoulinants. Un frisson le parcouru.

Un fin sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Eren, observant avec un air bienheureux le visage de son supérieur qui redressa ses yeux pour croiser son expression rieuse.

– Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi ?

La réplique qu'il ne fallait pas sortir. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau et il se redressa rapidement en lui donnant un autre coup, s'éloignant de lui jusqu'à la fenêtre alors qu'Eren gémissait de douleur au sol. Ses bottes crissaient à chacun de ses pas et la fenêtre poussiéreuse ne lui permettait pas d'apprécier la beauté de la mer.

Jaeger se redressa et se massa le visage, léchant sa blessure à la lèvre avant de rejoindre le caporal, observant l'extérieur. Il tendit la main et enleva une partie de la poussière au niveau de ses yeux, ramenant l'attention de son supérieur vers lui.

– C'est dégoûtant.

– Ce n'est que de la poussière, ça ne va pas me tuer.

Le caporal détourna le visage après une expression hautaine et reporta ses yeux sur l'extérieur. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à détourner ses yeux bien longtemps de l'immensité bleutée. C'était indubitablement la chose la plus belle qu'il ait vu au monde. Même si le monde se limitait aux murs et à ses alentours.

Il sentit son bras se faire tirer et regarda à nouveau Eren, un sourcil arquer en signe d'interrogation.

– Depuis le temps que je rêvais de voir la mer, maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion je ne veux pas la voir par le biais d'une vieille vitre sale !

– C'est trop dangereux. Lui intima Rivaille en le stoppant, tirant un peu sur son bras pour l'arrêter. Ca pullule de titans dehors, on va reposer un peu nos chevaux et rentrer sans plus attendre.

Eren bouda, sans pour autant lâcher la manche de son supérieur et baissa le regard en enfonçant un peu sa tête dans ses épaules, l'air accablé. Il voulait aller se baigner, voir jusqu'où il pourrait nager, goûter à nouveau cette eau, toucher l'écume, voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de l'horizon…

Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau son supérieur, il reprit conscience du fait qu'ils étaient dégoulinant d'eau de mer. La fraîcheur de la soirée commençait à les atteindre et sa main trembla un peu contre la manche de son supérieur. Il le relâcha rapidement pour ne pas qu'il le remarque et s'efforça de ne laisser rien paraître.

– Vous allez attraper froid, caporal. Enonça-t-il d'une voix semi inquiète.

– Tu peux parler. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il devait y avoir un douche utilisable ici. Ni de vêtements de rechange, alors faudra faire avec. Et puis c'est toi l'abruti qui nous a mis à l'eau.

Eren demanda tout de même l'autorisation d'aller vérifier l'étage, dans l'espoir de ne pas rester avec leurs vêtements trempés et il s'y rendit après l'acquiescement de son supérieur. Il s'y rendit à grandes enjambées et ouvrit la première porte, donnant sur ce qui semblait être la chambre d'un enfant et ouvrit sans cérémonie l'armoire. Les vêtements présents étaient éparpillés partout, sales et poussiéreux, certains en lambeaux, aussi décida-t-il de se rendre dans la seconde chambre qu'il devinait celle des parents. Mais encore une fois ses recherches se soldèrent par un échec et il tenta le tout dans la salle de bain, se munissant de quelques serviettes décentes qu'il épousseta près d'une fenêtre précédemment ouverte avant de descendre rejoindre le caporal toujours devant la fenêtre.

– De toute façon nous ne pourrons pas rentrer maintenant, il fait trop sombre. Hors de question de s'aventurer dehors avec aussi peu de visibilité. Déclara-t-il après qu'Eren lui ait rapporté qu'il n'y avait pas d'habits.

– Donc… On va devoir passer la nuit ici ?

Levi ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se tourna vers lui. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, connaissant son supérieur, ils allaient devoir nettoyer les chambres, et avec le soleil déjà coucher, cela n'allait pas être simple.

Heureusement pour lui – ou pas d'ailleurs – Rivaille décida de ne traiter qu'une chambre, la plus grande, par gain de temps. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient soit dormir ensemble, soit qu'Eren devra se démerder seul. Il espérait vraiment que la première option allait être retenue. Ils se débarrassèrent donc également de leurs vestes, se munirent d'ustensiles dénichés dans un placard de la salle de bain et s'attaquèrent à la chambre des parents. La recrue se chargea de retirer la couverture et les coussins pour les épousseter dans une autre pièce – ils ne pouvaient pas le faire dehors – avant d'en faire de même pour le matelas. Il devait avouer que le nuage de poussière était vraiment conséquent, aussi ne critiqua-t-il pas la maniaquerie de son supérieur.

Pendant ce temps Rivaille se chargeait de faire les fenêtres, retirer les toiles d'araignées, dépoussiérer les meubles. Il dû ensuite allumer une lampe par manque de luminosité qu'il laissa sur la table de chevet et une autre sur une table au milieu de la pièce. Lorsqu'Eren replaça le matelas, ils décidèrent de ne pas mettre de draps – étant donné qu'il n'y en avait pas – et replacèrent les coussins et la couverture avant que le jeune titan ne balaye le sol. Ils ne touchèrent pas à l'armoire, de toute façon elle ne leur servait à rien étant donné qu'ils avaient juste besoin d'un endroit où dormir. Chose faite Eren mouilla une serviette qu'il passa au sol et souffla bruyamment lorsqu'ils eurent terminer. La chambre avait meilleure mine ainsi, et l'odeur du renfermé était moins conséquente que les premiers instants. Ils purent donc retirer leurs bottes qu'ils laissèrent dans un coin, séchant leur pied avec les serviettes et s'installèrent sur le lit pour retirer leurs vêtements, décidant de les laisser sécher pour le lendemain.

– Euh, donc je vais dormir ici ?

– Bien sûr. Pourquoi, tu as un problème avec ça ?

– Non, non ! Pas du tout.

Il n'allait pas lui avouer qu'il avait eu peur un instant de devoir dormir dans le salon. Il se mit torse nu et sécha son buste, Levi jetant pratiquement ses vêtements pour se sécher de l'autre côté du lit. Jaeger jeta la serviette sur sa tête après s'être séché les jambes, son pantalon agonisant sur la table de chevet et se sécha prestement les cheveux, les décoiffant plus qu'autre chose. Il était un peu gêné de se présenter en sous-vêtement devant son supérieur, mais étant du même sexe il ne devait pas y avoir de problème de pudeur étant donné qu'ils possédaient à peu près le même corps.

Le caporal lui demanda d'étendre leurs vêtements sur la table au milieu de la pièce tandis que lui se glissait déjà sous les couvertures. Eren le rejoignit tout de même rapidement, frissonnant un peu et soupira doucement lorsqu'il se coucha, les lampes éteintes et l'obscurité restreignant leur visibilité.

– Dites, monsieur…

Rivaille grogna pour faire savoir qu'il l'écoutait, ne prenant pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour l'observer sachant qu'il ne discernerait pas sa silhouette.

– Tout à l'heure… Enfin, quand on était dans la mer, vous… Vous vous étiez approché non ? Je veux dire, comme si vous vouliez… Euh, m'embrasser ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes sous la question et le silence régna longtemps, Eren rouge de gêne mais désireux d'avoir une réponse.

– Tu interroges ton supérieur ? Tu me manques de plus en plus de respect, gamin. Je te signale que c'est toi qui me regardais avec espoir, avec limite « embrasses-moi ! » écrit sur ton front.

– Quoi ?! N'importe quoi… Maugréa-t-il en remontant la couverture sur son menton, masquant ses lèvres boudeuses. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Un soupir exaspéré retentit dans la chambre et le matelas bougea vivement, indiquant au titan que Rivaille s'était redressé et qu'il devait sûrement l'observer. Il se redressa lentement à son tour, voulant faire face au caporal et tenta de regarder ses yeux sans pour autant discerner quoi que ce soit. Il était au moins sûr que son supérieur ne pouvait voir ses rougeurs.

– Pourquoi tu veux savoir si je _voulais_ t'embrasser ? Demanda-t-il en accentuant le mot « voulais ».

– Hein ? Je… J'ai le droit de savoir, non ?

Second soupir pour le plus âgé. La stupidité de son cadet l'exaspérait, il savait qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent possédant la moitié de son âge, mais tout de même ! Il s'avança encore un peu de lui, devinant à présent les contours de la silhouette de la recrue, son bras gauche soutenant le poids de son corps.

– Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas si je _veux_ t'embrasser.

Et alors que se visage refléta sa surprise, il n'eût pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que les lèvres de Levi se posèrent sur les siennes, tendrement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, avant de se mouvoir. La main droite du caporal regagna sa nuque pour accentuer la pression et sa langue s'infiltrait déjà entre ses lèvres, le faisant doucement gémir. Sentir la langue de son supérieur valser avec la sienne, parfois à l'extérieur des barrières de leurs lèvres, parfois dans sa cavité buccale, était profondément envoûtant. Plus encore lorsque le bruit des vagues indescriptible résonnait en fond.

Son bras gauche alla s'enrouler autour de sa nuque, les rapprochant inexorablement alors que son autre main se posait timidement contre son flanc nu. Les faibles gémissements d'Eren étaient profondément satisfaisants pour Levi, qui rendit le baiser plus embrasé dans l'espoir d'entendre encore ses exclamations de plaisir. La profondeur du baiser faisait trembler Jaeger, rouge de plaisir et les yeux embués, cela devenait dur à supporter pour lui.

Comprenant ce fait, Rivaille le relâcha, restant à quelques centimètres de lui en appréciant avec délectation ses halètements. La lune faisait briller ses yeux turquoise, brumeux et luxurieux qui le fixaient.

– On reviendra ici. Annonça soudainement le caporal avec un fin sourire.

Sa main caressa sa joue, Eren papillonnant des yeux avant qu'un grand sourire n'illumine ses traits tout en acquiesçant. Oui, cet endroit n'était pas trop mal, la forêt derrière, l'océan devant et les kilomètres de sables fins… Et puis, l'endroit où il avait reçu son premier baiser, peut-être que la prochaine fois, il recevra bien plus ?

* * *

→ Oui bon, j'ai peut-être _un petit peu_ bougé l'emplacement de leur bled pour qu'elle soit proche de la mer. Mais bon, vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir non ?


End file.
